


Missing You

by ssyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, Gen, Is my new life goal, M/M, Pining, Youngmin is so whipped, pacaponyo, rated t for swearing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Im Youngmin was wide awake at night, couldn't help but stare at a red Ponyo doll beside his bed.





	Missing You

I can't sleep, Youngmin thought as he pulled the blanket closer to his chin. Donghyun has already fallen asleep, tired after their hectic schedule that day. Youngmin should too, honestly, just because he couldnt keep the image of a boy (who should be here, who should belong in his arms right now) that occured after a fan gave him a Ponyo doll did not exactly mean he couldn't take a rest. That problematic Ponyo doll was sitting on the cabinet beside his bed (the bigger one, because he was a hyung dammit), oblivious to its owner racing mind. 

Youngmin wasn't a stranger to longing, though. He longed to debut, to make his parents happy, to make his boss proud, to stay together forever with the dongsaengs. He already checked most of them. But since he met that one boy with gentle smile (and lovely mole, cute eyes, kissable lips, beautiful voice, beautiful guitar playing, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful)  the lists just getting longer and longer. 

He longed to see that face, for example. Not from a picture, not from a magazine, not from a video call, but real face, several inches in front of him that he can stare at and touch. 

If the boy allowed him. 

This too, wasn't strange to Youngmin. His heart already made his mind to love without conditions. Just for that boy only. 

I miss you too, hyung. 

A text. 

From Sewoonnie. 

With an attached image of his (lovely, so lovely)  face next to an alpaca plushie on the pillow. He didn't wear make up, his bang has gotten longer and his eyebags were no joke. But there was a genuine smile on his lips, and he leaned his temple on the plushie like he usually did to Youngmin. 

And just like that the tears finally fell. 

Not as much as I miss you. 

Not as much as I

As much as I lo-

As I lo-

 

As I fuckin' love you Goddamnit. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That ponyo doll and paca doll the fans gifted them should be clue enough. Need to see ydpp interactions so bad :(


End file.
